RPK
:For similarly named weapons, see R3K, RPD and PKM. The RPK is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The RPK is found in the missions "Operation 40", "S.O.G.", "The Defector", "Victor Charlie", "Crash Site", "Payback", "Rebirth" and "Redemption". It is quite accurate, and deals significant damage, enough to gib enemies. It can be found with an ACOG sight, Drum Mag, Dual Mags, and an Infrared Scope. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RPK is unlocked at level 6. The RPK as high damage per bullet. At any distance, the RPK will deal forty damage, needing three shots to kill, two headshots to kill, or one shot in hardcore game modes. The RPK has no damage dropoff over range, making the RPK one of the deadliest weapons at long ranges, where many assault rifles will have lost some stopping power. The RPK also has very high penetration power, losing little damage through most surfaces. Only the thickest of obstacles will prove challenging to shoot through. The RPK's fire rate is good, shooting at 750 RPM. While this number isn't impressive compared to many fully automatic weapons in Black Ops, the fire rate is not a weakness by any means. The RPK's biggest weakness is its accuracy. The iron sights are clean, but the RPK has heavy recoil. The RPK kicks heavily to the sides and has a varying amount of kick that always goes upwards, and the RPK will never kick downwards, meaning the player is responsible for counteracting all vertical recoil. For an LMG, the RPK also has a low centerspeed value of 1500. While 1500 is a value most assault rifles have, most assault rifles have lower kick values or rates of fire. The RPK combines a decent fire rate, a mediocre centerspeed, an inability to increase the centerspeed (an ability that the M60 has), and troublesome kick values. This recoil profile makes the RPK hard to use outside of medium range and is the main reason why players ignore the RPK. The handling characteristics are a mixed bag of good and poor stats. The RPK moves slowly at 87.5% of the base speed, but just like the HK21, the RPK has the hipfire crosshairs of an assault rifle, making the RPK easy to use at close range without Steady Aim, a strength that the M60 and Stoner63 sorely lack. The RPK aims down the sight in a slow 350 milliseconds, and the reloads are slow, taking four seconds for a partial reload, 5.5 seconds for an empty reload, and 3.25 seconds to perform a Reload Cancel. The latter two characteristics can be heavily ameliorated with the selection of Sleight of Hand Pro, making the perk a very solid option. The RPK has an above average magazine capacity, holding forty rounds per magazine, and the player will spawn in with three spare magazines for a starting ammo loadout of 160 rounds. This starting ammo loadout is enormous. Only the M60, G11, and Galil with Dual Mags sport better starting ammo loadouts. The RPK has the typical LMG attachment loadout that also includes Dual Mags. Dual Mags gives the RPK swifter alternating reloads, taking 2.5 seconds to do a partial reload, 3.5 seconds to do an empty reload, and 1.65 seconds to do a reload cancel. Unlike Assault Rifles and SMG's, however, the RPK does not receive two extra spare magazines when selecting this attachment. While Dual Mags is certainly an upgrade over the base version, Dual Mags' value does not hold up against Extended Mags. Extended Mags gives the RPK an enormous eighty round magazine, a capacity only bested by the M60. This huge magazine capacity makes reloading very infrequent since the ammo pool is shared between just two magazines instead of four. Extended Mags is an extremely powerful attachment on the RPK that heavily accentuates a key strength of the weapon, and as such, proves to be the best attachment on offer. The ACOG Scope and Infrared Scope are terrible choices on the RPK, lowering its already low centerspeed and accentuating its already plentiful accuracy issues. Said attachments are of the Russian design. The Red Dot Sight on the RPK is also of Russian design, having a larger lens than the typical Red Dot Sight. While the iron sights are simplistic and fairly easy to use, the Red Dot Sight is a good choice if the players feel the need to clean them up. The Reflex Sight has the same effect as the Red Dot Sight while having the typical design used on all weapons. There is little point to using the Reflex Sight since its lens is so much smaller than the Red Dot Sight while its frame is much bulkier than the Red Dot Sight. Attachments *Drum Mag *Dual Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Infrared Scope Zombies The RPK can only be found in the Mystery Box and has a 100-round magazine with 400 spare ammunition. For the most part, it is quite similar to the HK21, however it has a higher rate of fire in exchange for a slightly smaller magazine and slightly lower damage. Its recoil also has been reduced compared to its multiplayer counterpart. Speed Cola is necessary if the player chooses to keep this gun due to the slow reload time. Juggernog can be quite helpful when stuck in a corner with RPK's slow reload. Double Tap Root Beer (if the player can control the gun) is helpful but will increase recoil, and must be burst-fired for accuracy. Stamin-Up is also useful, due to low mobility. When Pack-a-Punched, the RPK becomes the R115 Resonator. Its magazine capacity is bolstered to 125 per magazine with 500 extra rounds and becomes more powerful. A worthwhile primary upgrade, though the HK21 makes a better alternative upgrade. Having a light side weapon is recommended for quick getaways. RPK vs R115 Resonator Gallery﻿ RPK BO.png|The RPK. RPK Iron Sights BO.png|The RPK's Iron Sights. RPK Reload BO.png|Reloading the RPK. RPK Extended Mags Reload BO.png|Reloading the RPK with Extended Mags. RPK Dual Mag reload BO.png|Reloading the RPK with Dual Mags. RPK Cocking BO.png|Cocking the RPK. RPK Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the RPK. RPK render ELITE.png|Render of the RPK BO1RPKBetaMenuIcon.JPG|The RPK's beta menu icon. RPK stats BO.jpg|The RPK's stats. RPK BO Zombies.png|The RPK in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. RPK iron sights BOZ.jpg|Aiming down the RPK's iron sights. R115 Resonator BO Zombies.png|The R115 Resonator in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Video Call of Duty Black Ops ᴴᴰ - Capture The Flag 1 (1080p) Black Ops Zombies - RPK Upgraded (R115 Resonator) Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The RPK returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, using the same model as in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Two notable differences are that recoil has been reduced and magazine capacity has been increased to 45 rounds. The RPK acts as the middle power of the LMGs, as it has a higher magazine size than the Stoner63, but smaller than the M60. As well, it can fire faster than the M60, but slower than the Stoner63. A big advantage to the RPK is the early unlock of the weapon, allowing players to use this weapon at almost whatever time they desire. Due to its low recoil, it is a good weapon to use at long range. The RPK will also appear in Hostiles in some maps. It is recommended to use the weapon due to the large magazine size, the long range and rate of fire. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The RPK was added to Call of Duty: Black Ops III’s multiplayer on April 30th, 2018. It is identical in appearance to its Black Ops counterpart, except that it has a different handguard, charging handle, and stock. Multiplayer The RPK is available through Supply Drops only. Compared to the other light machine guns, its magazine capacity of 40 is low, although its reload speed is quicker albeit still slow compared to other weapon types. Its handling characteristics are similar to the rest of its class, with relatively low recoil and average rate of fire (noticeably slower than its Black Ops counterpart). Attachments *Reflex *Recon *Varix 3 *BOA 3 *Thermal *ELO *Quickdraw *Grip *Suppressor *Stock *Laser Sight *FMJ *Fast Mags *Extended Mag *Rapid Fire Zombies The RPK was added to Zombies mode in an update released on May 23, 2018. The gun can only be obtained from the Mystery Box, appearing on The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Gorod Krovi and the remastered versions of Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La, Moon, and Origins. It automatically comes with a Reflex Sight. When Pack-a-Punched, the RPK once again becomes the R115 Resonator. Like before, it retains its 125 round magazine, as well as its 500 rounds in reserve. Gallery RPK BO3.png|The RPK in first person. RPK ADS BO3.png|Aiming down the RPK's iron sights. RPK Reload BO3.png|Reloading the RPK. RPK Pickup BO3.png|Picking the RPK up. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *When a camouflage pattern is equipped on the RPK, the handguard does not change color, except when gold is applied, in which case the handguard turns black. *Although the RPK uses a magazine, when firing the gun empty casings as well as belt clips are ejected, similar to the M60. *On the Nintendo Wii version, the handguard is black unlike the usual bakelite guard. *The RPK is the favorite weapon of Robert Englund. *The Call of Duty: Black Ops Prima Official Strategy Guide confused the RPK with the RPG-7 in some sections. *The Pack-a-Punched name, or "R115 Resonator", is a reference to Element 115. * In Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, the post from the front iron sight is missing. * The RPK has the Russian GOST-R engraved on the reciever as well as Saiga written on the gun. * The RPK has the Russian Izhevsk Arsenal logo with an arrow inside a triangle near the magazine floorplate, this can best be seen when using dual mags. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Light Machine Guns